Recently, there has been interest in the use of rubbery resilient materials for areas which are subject to mechanical shock such as automobile bumpers, moldings and front ends. The use of such materials aids in providing protection from permanent structural damage but, in order to attain the desired appearance, a protective coating must have unique properties, such as a high degree of extensibility, impact resistance, resistance to cracking under severe environmental conditions, such as exposure to low temperature and low humidity. Conventional coatings, including those employed on rubber and similar extensible objects heretofore, do not have the required combination of properties. Generally compositions that are flexible enough to be applied over both metal and plastic substrates have rather poor weatherability and overall durability.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,189 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,522 are exemplary of numerous patents which describe flexible coating compositions wherein the resin comprises polyurethane modified polyesters formed by reacting polyisocyanate with polyester polyols. These resins are cured with amine aldehyde crosslinkers. It is taught therein, that the presence of the urethane groups in the polymer significantly contributes to the flexibility as well as improved weathering properties, gloss, and abrasion resistance of the coating. However, while it is thus desirable to employ a substantial number of urethane groups in these resins, the amount which may be included in these types of resins is limited. When hydroxy polyester resin is reacted with polyisocyanate it has a tendency to form a gelled mass and thus the amount of polyisocyanate that may be employed must be restricted in order to avoid gelation. Still further, these urethane linkages are added in a latter modification of the polyester polyol reaction product, rather than being incorporated into the backbone of the resin.